


Vignette--Transport

by wheel_pen



Series: Viridian Mal [49]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fish out of Water, Gen, Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people stuck on an alien ship, and only one can be transported back to the Enterprise…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vignette--Transport

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Viridians appear human, but are actually aliens who imprint on other people (Viridian or otherwise) and form a bond with them. They also live their entire life cycle in about six Earth years.
> 
> 2\. In each series, a different character is a Viridian, who was raised by mean Klingons on an outpost. An Enterprise crewmember is captured by the Klingons and they inadvertently form a bond with the Viridian, who helps them escape. Then they return to rescue the Viridian and bring them aboard the Enterprise. The Viridian homeworld is contacted and the Enterprise crew learn the Viridian will most likely die if they are sent away. So they end up staying on the Enterprise, and the crewmember has to adjust.
> 
> 3\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate the chance to play in this universe.

"— _fluctuating power couplers… can only transport one of you out at a time_ …" Which meant, _at all_ , really, because this ship was going to warp any second.

Well, Mal knew where _he_ stood. "Take Trip!" he said immediately.

"Take the Captain," Trip corrected.

Archer's order was last, but it was the only one that counted. "Take Mal."

"No, no no nooooooo—" Mal's objection was cut off as he dematerialized.

"You get him?" Archer asked.

" _Get Trip, get_ —" they could hear Mal demanding over the comm. He was cut off a second time as the alien ship shuddered and went to warp, leaving _Enterprise_ listing aimlessly far behind.

Trip was staring at Archer. " _I_ didn't want to be stuck here with him," Jon shrugged. Then he smiled. "And _besides_ , Mal can track _you_ whenever _Enterprise_ gets up and running again."

"D—n clever of you," Trip admitted, shaking his head.

"Well, that's why I'm the Captain," Jon told him. "Come on, let's take a look around this place."


End file.
